


London 1977 - The year Rick met Bill

by dirtygsanchez



Series: Pyramid-Scheme [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bondage, M/M, Painplay, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtygsanchez/pseuds/dirtygsanchez
Summary: Pyramid Scheme Series.This a turn-about Roleplay fiction originally written on Tumblr between @bill-rick (Bill Cipher now inhabiting a Rick Sanchez body) and @evilgsanchez ('Evil' Rick Sanchez). The ship name is 'Pyramid-Scheme." Through roleplay we have built up a 40 year relationship for the pair and this compiled fiction is essentially a 1977 "prequel thread" we wrote to capture details of the night when the two first met in a bar in London and carnage ensued.Evil Rick, known at the time as merely Rick (as this was prior to him obtaining his notorious facial scar) is only 24 in this thread and the body Bill inhabited in 1977 was not a Rick Sanchez at all, but was instead a captivating blonde man of around the age of 27, although in real terms the demon is trillions of years old. The interaction sets the tone for their entire relationship.





	London 1977 - The year Rick met Bill

**London, 1977  - The year Rick met Bill.**

 

The [ **music**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DI92_mVREcRk%26list%3DPL7sfNRCO58l5nDT4Uxd5HpwG9DZA3-Bmc%26index%3D12&t=YTRmMmVlZWFjNTUyM2ZhYWIwMzJjNjY4NGI3YmUwNDA0OWNiMzgwMyxqQXlpeVpSUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ae08tys6qmBclck560OCkag&p=http%3A%2F%2Fevilgsanchez.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144660795622%2F1977-the-year-rick-met-bill&m=1) from the small London bar drifted on the air straight into the men’s room every time someone entered; he really hadn’t thought this through, next time, and there  _definitely_ would be a ‘next time’, he’d opt for a setting which would provide him with a little more privacy. The boy was dying quietly enough mind you, helped by the suffocating skin of Rick’s hand clasped tightly over his mouth. Every now and again he would feel a frenzied lap of the kid’s spasming tongue against his palm and a fresh gurgle of blood swell over his hand and that, for now, was enough.

Twenty two and in only two short weeks his body count had risen from 1 to 5. The first had been nothing of note, caught up in a football riot, a Police Officer had cornered him and started to beat him with a night stick, a few moments later he’d found himself holding that gore encrusted baton with a dying man lying at his feet. He’d felt nothing as he wiped his fingerprints from the weapon and watched the expiring man grumble and gasp on the ground. Instead he had simply stepped over the obstruction and continued onward in the direction of the bar he had originally been attempting to reach.

The second and the third had occurred after being ‘jumped’ one night while crossing through Regents Park. A couple of skin heads had spotted him in his parka and after a few tensely traded insults they had predictably started to beat the shit out of him. He had reacted entirely on instinct and after wrestling a blade from one of them, he had embedded it in both of them, one straight after the other. Again, he had felt little more than a faint sense of satisfaction that he had survived them both and had continued onward in the direction of the bar he had originally been attempting to reach.

The fourth had changed  _everything_. The boy, James, only 19 with sandy blonde hair and sunrise eyes he had met in a nightclub. He’d charmed the beautiful boy over the course of the evening and successfully convinced him to accompany him back to his flat. After a ridiculous amount of vodka and cocaine they had ended up on the floor in the position Rick normally found himself when he had company around.

The whole thing was a rabid mess, greedy, fevered and pleasingly rough and in the middle of it all the kid had passed him a blade and pleaded with him to hold it tightly to his throat. Rick had obliged of course and thought nothing of it until he was balls deep and quickly losing control; it wasn’t a conscious decision to stab the boy, it just seemed  _necessary_ , it wasn’t even his intention to kill him,  _well_  not at the beginning.

During a particularly savage thrust inside the kid he had slipped the sharp blade between two of James’ ribs; but something was wrong and the look of building terror in the kid’s eyes told him immediately that he’d pushed too deep. In a moment of panic he had pulled out the blade, but that had only made things worse, evidenced by the blood pooling over his hands, thick, dark and flowing. Having not yet met the man who would scar his face and beat him so badly he was forced to learn surgical skills, he was, at this moment in time, completely ignorant regarding how to fix the kid.  

He leaned over the spluttering boy who was reaching out to him, desperately sobbing and spluttering bright blood, yet all he could think about was the blade in his hand which was starting to feel hot, heavy and demanding. Before he had really known what he was doing he had drawn it across the kid’s neck, brutally dragging open the soft flesh of his gurgling throat. Blood had sprayed violently from the wound, wet and surprisingly warm in his eyes and mouth, filling his nose and blocking his ears, everything red; everything  _right_.

The sight, stench, taste and feel of it overwhelmed each of his senses in turn and to his shock he had found himself coming to a very noisy and unexpected climax all over the dying kid’s stomach, immediately realising he had learned something new about himself that day.

Casting the knife across the wooden floor he had moved closer to witness the sunset of those beautiful eyes and had watched utterly entranced as they slowly glazed over, the boy’s handsome face lost in an empty endless dream, one which Rick had felt privileged to weave.

The fifth was currently convulsing against him in a toilet cubical in a bar frequented by mods that played nothing but ‘[ **The Jam**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DAE1ct5yEuVY&t=N2NmNGFkYTljZDBmNGMzMzE3NjdhY2NmYTlkZWNhMDNmMjg0NmRiMSxqQXlpeVpSUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ae08tys6qmBclck560OCkag&p=http%3A%2F%2Fevilgsanchez.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144660795622%2F1977-the-year-rick-met-bill&m=1)’ and was situated in one of the rougher parts of the city. This one was nothing special, he’d offered Rick cocaine and so they had found themselves in the toilet cubical together, a smile leading to a wink, a wink leading to a kiss and a kiss leading to a blowjob. The blowjob Rick had received, which was decidedly average by his standards had admittedly been spent thinking about what the guy’s silky, steaming insides would look like if he was buried face deep in them. He’d become so frustrated that he hadn’t even let the guy finish, instead deciding he would rather stab him through the heart.

Feeling the joy of sagging weight in his arms he lifted the boy under his armpits and shifted him to sit back on the toilet bowl. It was a quick death and one which had been disappointingly silent, forced to be so because of their current worryingly public surroundings. In truth it wasn’t what he had wanted and that itch, the one that was quickly starting to consume all his days, still needed to be properly scratched. Exiting the cubical he stopped to wash his hands and wipe off some small splatters of blood and continued onward in the direction of another bar, in the hope of finding a  _better_ victim.

\---------------------

Perhaps a bustling city like London wasn’t the most  _ideal_  place to keep a low profile. A slightly older and much wiser version of himself would know this in only a few decades, that a small bit of difference attracted human attention in a matter of seconds.

But having managed to finally get his usual form through his own hellish dimension and into this one, Bill Cipher was anything but concerned about keeping a low profile.

The demon leaned against the counter, watching over the bar clientele and sipping on a strawberry margarita. Hardly a soul could resist fixing their gaze upon the skinny boy in the suit and tie, with white-blond hair and golden honey eyes. Others whispered as they glanced at him, some brave souls even came forward to dare strike conversation with the demon only to find he was strangely pleasant and exceptionally charming with the help of his silver tongue. However, his appearance was enough to keep most at bay.

Strangers came and went, offering to buy him drinks and take him back to their flats. He declined the latter readily, but gladly let any and all humans buy him however much alcohol they desired as he continued to thickly lay on the charm. It was in the middle of another one of these ploys for free drinks that Cipher’s attention was drawn away. The voice of the middle-aged man he was speaking with echoed at a distance in his mind as his eyes caught sight of a young man entering the bar.

Now  _here_  was an interesting character. Intense hazel eyes with an attitude to match. He was all kinds of alluring to the demon, every movement a bright neon sign that read “danger”. Bill’s eyes narrowed as he peered at him. Of course he already knew who the boy was- he knew who everyone in this bar was, even if they didn’t know him. But out of all the predatory glances, threats, and odd offers he had received in the past couple hours, he could immediately tell that this kid was the one to watch out for.

Bill’s mind re-focused to the older gentlemen who was talking at him as he grumbled something about “dumb twinks never listening” and began to walk away. The words struck a chord with the demon, baring a grin as he flashed his hand out to grip the man tightly by the throat and dragging him back until their faces were but an inch apart.

“ ** _What_**  did you just call me?”

Cipher rose his free hand, fingers in a stance to give a quick, ready snap before noticing the multiple gazes fixed upon the scene. His amber eyes glowered back at the pathetic fuck as he gasped for air in the demon’s grip. He couldn’t kill him, not like this. A quick flick of his wrist and the asshole would be dead, but the attention that followed would be _unwanted_ \- at least, for tonight.

He violently shoved the man backwards, allowing him to fall to the floor. Bill gave him a scowl, turned his attention back to the bartender, and ordered another drink.

\-----------------------------

Rick entered the bar and stood at the entrance, pausing under the pretence of lighting a cigarette while in actuality taking the opportunity to survey the landscape, searching every inch with his eyes in the hope of identifying some decent prey. 

Already he had spotted two potential targets; one; a boy, barely 18 with bright blue eyes who, probably too young to know any better, appeared unable to play it cool and couldn’t seem to take his eyes off him. The other, who was also only a couple of years younger than him was trying to act aloof while giving him stolen hungry glances, Rick quickly concluded he would probably be better game. He was about to approach the kid when he heard a commotion at the bar and his attention was immediately refocused. 

A man at the bar, a few years older than Rick had another by the throat and had just thrown him to the floor. Immediately intrigued, Rick moved closer to get a better sense of what was happening between the two. As he approached, in a deliberately causal manner, he was forced to stop in his tracks, held steadfastly to the floor by the mere sight of the other. The man had burning amber eyes which seemed to strangely glow and hair that was golden blonde; immediately he was reminded of the boy whose death had birthed his blood-lust. But this attraction felt like more than just an arousal caused by resemblance, there was nothing else, nothing but _him_ ; the man that moved like he was holding in chaos, as if he was struggling to hold back a tide of rage which would wash the entire bar out to sea, perhaps even the entire city. That dangerous aura would, he imagined, push most people away but Rick wasn’t most people and instead he was inexplicably drawn towards it. If his calculations were correct, this one would put up a good fight and that was what he  _really_ wanted.

Easing himself to a position beside the interesting stranger, he lifted a finger to order a Vodka from the bartender and tapped his cigarette into a nearby ashtray.

 _“So, what does a kid have to do to…to get on your bad side then?”_ His anglo-American accent cut through the surrounding cockney voices to capture the other’s attention and if his voice didn’t do it, well, his smile certainly would. 

\---------------------------

Bill quirked his brow as the dangerous boy with the hazel stare sat next to him. He smiled, catching the martini that was pushed towards him, and took a sip. Finally, he set his drink down and faced the young man.

The demon allowed his glowing gaze to flicker over the stranger’s form - the only immediate acknowledgment he received. Cipher had a peculiar habit of analyzing everyone he came across like a piece of meat, even if he already knew about them, and even if he planned to do jack shit with them. Intimidation was his only real goal. He wanted to display his power at every moment he could. 

But once he saw that daring smile spread across the other’s face, he couldn’t help but flash a grin.  _Interesting_. This one didn’t seem very intimidated, but he sure as hell seemed captivated. Who was he to argue? Bill certainly demanded attention in every aspect of himself. His shrill, maniacal, and almost comical voice finally broke the silence after another sip of his martini.

“Oh kiddo, it doesn’t take much to get on  _my_ bad side!” He swiveled in the chair, elbows propped on the bar counter as he leaned back. “See, I’ve got a fuse about as short as that guy’s dick _._ ” He paused and nodded towards the man he had nearly choked to death, now attempting to hide himself in the shadows of the crowd at a lonely corner table. Cipher shrugged. “But hey smart guy, who am I to argue if people want to fuck with me, huh? Push me and I push back….Well, no that’s not correct.” His grin grew wider. “Push me and I kill you.  ** _AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAA!”_**

That crazy laugh could make a man grind his own teeth until they were whittled to the nerve. It was more like a high-pitched shout from someone with a severe head cold - nasally, whistling. The demon snorted, amber eyes narrowing at the boy.

“Why do you ask, Ricky? So  ** _eager_**  to get on my bad side already? Damn kid, you sure don’t waste time!”

\--------------------------------

Rick had not been expecting  _that_  voice, not at all and hearing it set the man in an entirely new light; there was a beautiful insanity about it, the kind of voice that would whisper sweet nothings to you while you breathed your last breath, as if your death at his hands meant as little as a brief kiss. 

If the voice hadn’t shocked him, the shrill, maniacal laugh that erupted from this man certainly did and despite Rick’s calm demeanour it succeeded in sending a chill down his spine and straight through his soul. 

The use of his name immediately set him on edge and his eyes darted around the bar attempting to identify any signs of a Police presence. He’d made a poor job of cleaning up at his last little blood gushing liaison and always had a residual paranoia that he was one day away from being caught. He released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in when he finally felt convinced he hadn’t been made and the bar was safe, well, as safe as it could be in the company of this strangely intense man. 

 _“Time spent with me is never wasted._ ” He replied with a warm, unwholesome smile, leaning in further to get a better look at the bright bold eyes that were burning a hole through him and beckoning him closer without words.  _“How do you know my name and more…more importantly, what do you want me to call you?”_

_\-----------------------------------_

The demon snickered as Rick’s eyes glanced to survey the establishment. “Well don’t go having a heart attack on me, kiddo! You’re not 98 yet!  ** _HA!”_**

This boy was entertaining, leaning into Bill’s space and smiling like he had just found his next victim. It was probably what he had been planning on. Cipher chuckled darkly, leaning toward him in response as his wide amber eyes flickered with curiosity. Rick was positively magnetic, a personality that attracted the darkest parts of Bill and dragged them out into the open. Hell, he couldn’t tell if he wanted to fuck him or fight him. Maybe both- now  _that_  would be an idea.

He propped his elbow on the counter, leaning his head into it and never averting his gaze. The boy seemed intrigued by his eyes, and he was more than happy to let him stare at the dim bar lights dancing in the reflection of the two golden orbs. The closer Rick got in proximity, the wider his insane grin grew.

“Oh, I’m not  _exactly_  what you would call  _human_ , kiddo. I know lots of things!” His eyes briefly flashed into empty shadows, voice distorting among the reverberated echoed chatter of the bar and erupting from his throat like radio static. 

“ ** _Lots. Of. Things._** _”_

The honey-colored gleam pooled back to calm the pitch black, and his almost-mockingly jovial tone returned. “The name’s Bill Cipher, kid! Pleased to make your acquaintance! You’re a real sight for sore  _eye_!  ** _HAHAHAA!”_**

There was something about Rick that was unnerving to Bill. He didn’t want to call it threatening- he had never felt threatened by a human in his life, and why should he? But the boy’s gaze made his head pound. The demon would have to figure out for himself whether it was from excitement or fear.

============================================================

 _“Well, if you’d agree to resuscitate me, maybe I’m quite content to have you stop my heart.”_ It wasn’t a pick-up line, he was deadly serious, he recognized the hallmarks of a killer and in this man he could see traces, faint lurking hints of them all. It was so rare that he met people he felt an immediate affinity with and that fact alone made him realize he would have to be careful with this one. The man was obscenely attractive and he could feel that attraction already working to seduce and derail his judgement. He would have to keep his guard up if he wanted to take this one down. 

As the stranger moved closer he witnessed a flicker of expression cross the man’s face which suggested the other was equally intrigued by his presence. They’d barely exchanged any words and already the air felt thick and taut with tension, the man was grinning at him like a predator who had missed a meal. 

Not  _exactly_  human? What the hell did that mean? If he’d had any doubts about the claim they were resolutely washed away with the man projected his voice around the room as if his throat were a loud speaker; crackling and magnified. The revelation did nothing to dissuade him and if anything encouraged him to continue the chase; not knowing if he was the cat or mouse in this scenario appealed to him greatly and brought to him the danger he had been craving. The guy may not be human, but that body certainly looked soft and he could already feel it beckoning for the delicate caress of his blade.

 _“Bill.”_ he repeated, extending his hand to grip Cipher’s, talking the opportunity to run his thumb across the raised veins at his wrist.  _“The pleasure will be all mine.”_

Stubbing out his cigarette, he waved at the barman and pointed for a refill for both of them. “ _Don’t think just because you’re drop dead fucking gorgeous I’m going to buy you drinks all night Bill._ ” He teased with a raised eyebrow, licking his lips. “ _You might not like the way I settle my debts.”_ He leaned closer, taking in the scent of the other, “ _Or maybe you would.”_ He smiled at Bill, every inch of his attention clearly consumed by him as he looked from one amber eye over to the other.  _“What are you?”_ He asked, his eyebrows furrowed with equal parts confusion and awe.

\-----------------------------

“Drop dead gorgeous huh? Well  _thanks_  IQ! I’m very flattered!” He glanced over with a smile at the barman as he refilled the drinks, thanking him and clinking Rick’s glass with his own. “Cheers to you, kid! You and your silver tongue that could nearly compete with mine! But I gotta say, you may not like the way I settle debts either. Most people don’t. Because, well,  ** _HA_** , they don’t quite like how it ends for them.”

Bill steadied his gaze, grinning at the other. “What  _am_  I? Well that’s kind of a loaded question there, Ricky! It really depends who you’re asking! See now, if you asked Albert Einstein, he’d say I’m a muse. His beacon of knowledge. Go all the way back to 2700 B.C. and ask the Egyptian architect Imhotep and I’m their pharaoh, their King Djoser, building pyramids to honor my radiance and allow me to turn heads  _even_ in death!” The demon snickered. “Well, so they thought. That glory-hound so-called “King” was a hell of a deal maker, but like all humans he made a couple fatal mistakes. The first was to trust a demon to give him fame and  _not_  take it for himself. I mean, come on! How block-headed can you be, am I right?  ** _HAHAHA!_** _”_ He was still chuckling as he took another sip of his martini. “Oh you should’ve seen it! I possessed that poor fucker so fast, and the entire civilization never assumed a thing! But, you know. I get bored. Let the old idiot finally rest in peace.”

Was he laying the braggart routine on pretty thick? Of course. But the demon wanted to make it clear to Rick that, while he was definitely the type to play games, he wasn’t the type to  _lose_. Cipher quirked his brow. “You know kid, I’ve been a lot of things to many people. Hell, some even call me a  _God_. I’m in cave paintings, hieroglyphics, ancient incantations…Oh, and I’m even on the back of your American dollar.” The blonde reached in his front suit pocket, taking out a pack of camels and snapping his fingers. He used the small blue flame that blazed from his flesh to light a single cigarette and take a drag.

“So what am I? Well, I think most everyone who knows me agrees that I’m a living nightmare.” Bill gave Rick a quick wink, much more threatening than it was flirtatious. “So tell me, smart guy, what are  _you? **HAHA!”**_

\---------------------------------

He stood in silence listening to Bill describe himself as an eternal, omnipresent, omnipotent being, in short, a God.  _No_ , not a God, a  _demon_  and clearly if there was a heaven this one had been cast out of it. He didn’t need to ask Bill to prove any of his assertions, he could _feel_  the truth of those statements and see the flames of chaos burning in those bright eyes, he’d felt it the minute he’d walked into the room, when the man had consumed his entire attention within seconds and the rest of his surroundings had faded to grey. 

 _“So this…”_  He was unable to stop himself from reaching forward and smoothing a soft thumb across Bill’s cheek, hoping it wouldn’t be taken the wrong way and merely showed how enthralled he was.  _“Is this your true form, or merely pretty packaging, hiding the monster?”_

He considered Bill’s question and paused as he tried to formulate an adequate response. If you had asked him this same thing only a few months ago he would have defined himself in the usual terms, a guy who had run to London to escape his past, to escape the capture of Fatherhood and the Girl that he had never loved, but had tried to. But things had changed,  _drastically_ in fact and now he had no idea what he was, or more pressingly, what he was _becoming_. There was something  _wrong_  with him, at his very core, he could sense it, something black, spiteful and unforgiving and it was growing.  _“I…I don’t know what I am, not…not anymore…”_ He was about to continue when he felt someone press up behind him and whisper in his ear.

_“I know it was you.”_

Swiftly he turned to look straight into the face of the boy he’d originally spotted when he’d entered the bar, immediately he recognized the resemblance in those sunrise eyes. 

_“My Brother left with you, it was you, wasn’t it.”_

Rick gulped down the rising panic,  _“Look kid, I don’t know what…”_ He was cut short as he felt the tip of the knife the kid had just pressed against his chest, slightly pierce his skin. In an entirely natural reaction he had grabbed it, slipped a tight arm around the boy’s throat to pull him close and had craned the kid’s head back to position the sharp blade against the his jugular. Whispers echoed through the room, spreading like wildfire as gradually all attention was turned towards him and, almost as if choreographed, everyone stepped back from him, everyone that is  _except_  Bill. Rick’s eyes darted over to the bar staff knowing they were already calling the Police,  _that_  should have been the worst part, but it wasn’t. The worst part was the tremor in his hand, the only outward sign of his inner turmoil; he wanted to gut this boy and he wanted to do it with everyone watching, _especially_ Bill. 

He looked at Bill, his expression one of utter desperation and confusion.  _“Tell me what to do.”_

_\------------------------------_

Having been exposed to both more often than he was able to count, Bill could immediately recognize the difference between invasion and reverence, and this was  _definitely_  reverence. He relaxed into Rick’s touch, expression softening for only a moment and gazing into the boy’s beautiful hazel stare. The demon was just as captivated by him, if not even more. Plenty of people approached Bill, but no one ever dared to do so in this intimate manner. He was still a threat, a challenge - he couldn’t quite read Rick all the way through. But the touch made his resolve waver, so much so that he didn’t notice the kid approach with the knife.

Bill was about to answer Rick’s question until, and in only a matter of seconds, his new acquaintance was being threatened. The demon’s eyes flashed a dark crimson, never faltering from the new, bloody stare, even as he watched Rick gain control over the kid.

Cipher felt the attention in the room shift from him to the boy as he held the other with the blade on his throat. It was a most impressive display, watching the power dynamic switch with ease in only a few precise and calculated seconds. The only unsteady motion could be found in the quakes of his hand, but otherwise his stance was flawless. He was far too good at this - a cold, black heart with such potential that yearned for danger. Bill had already been intrigued, but now he found himself in far too deep.

His darkened crimson eyes caught sight of the barman reaching for the telephone. With a flick of his wrist, the bartender was clawing at his throat, Bill asphyxiating the man without even touching him from across the room. The demon hissed, “I’d sit still for just a moment there, sonny. Let my friend here have some fun. What’s a little bar brawl, hm?”

Cipher’s attention snapped back to the boy, leaning in close to whisper into Rick’s ear, a wolfish grin on his face. “Life’s too short to not indulge in the little pleasures that present themselves, and I think he’s far too eager to join his brother, if he’s going to approach you with such disrespect.” He reached out, gently stroking the young man’s clenched jaw with his thumb, caressing him and watching as the tremors shot through his hand. Bill’s reddened focus in its entirety was projected onto Rick, the sounds of the whimpering kid and the suffocating barman the only break of silence. The demon’s voice was low, rasping as he spoke.

“ ** _Kill him_** _.”_

\------------------------------

Rick watched Bill’s attention flicker momentarily towards the bartender who immediately seemed to be experiencing problems breathing, he heard Bill utter something in a hushed sinister tone but the kid pressed closely against him was whimpering so loudly in his ear, he missed it. When those shining eyes were facing him again, he felt their heat and in response found himself pressing the blade harder against the boy’s quivering skin. He stood in utter silence, every part of him desperate for instruction as the quiet crowd waited for him to make a move. 

He listened to the demon’s words, words which spoke to his soul, Bill was right, the boy was no more than a simple pleasure and he had been entirely disrespectful. He watched Bill reach forward to caress the young boy’s cheek and somehow that show of unexpected tenderness told him exactly what was coming. 

**_Kill him_ ** _._

Truthfully he wanted nothing more, he ached for it, he  _needed_  it. He nodded at Bill with appreciation and lowered his head, bringing his lips down to rest against the side of the boy’s shivering face to speak softly to him. 

_“You mean more to me in this moment than you’ve ever meant to anyone else.”_

Tightening his fist around the handle of the boy’s knife, which by his own standards was fairly blunt, he locked eyes with Bill and dragged the blade along the boy’s throat, leaving a bloody ragged gaping mess in his wake. He held the boy tightly, intimately, as he shuddered against him, his body going into immediate shock as blood cascaded thickly down his chest in time to his slowing heartbeat, covering every inch of the kid as it flowed down him like a river stopping to collect in deeply dark pools on the floor. As he finally felt the boy go strangely still, he released the kid from his grip and watched with satisfaction as the kid’s calm, cooling body slumped at his feet. Running his blood soaked hands through his hair, he closed his eyes for a few seconds to truly relish the horrified screams that were now filling the room. When he finally opened them again they flickered straight down to his quite inappropriate erection before rising back up to seek Bill, to seek direction; to retain his intense attention. 

 _“What now?_ ” He said darkly, in a hoarse voice he barely recognized as his own.

\-------------------------------

Bill stood in front of Rick, smiling softly and revelling in the sound of fresh despair and the boy with the sunrise eyes gurgling and gasping to his death. He quirked his brow at the young man’s erection. So Rick and he weren’t just similar, no. Rick was ** _just like him_**.

He found himself under the watch of those hazel eyes once more, eliciting a grin to spread across his face. The boy was asking him for direction, for order, and Bill was more than happy to dish it out.

“Now kiddo, we do what every righteous, good-willed, God-fearing man does. _We burn the evidence and go make another fucking mess._ ”

The demon wrapped his arm around Rick’s shoulders, laughing and leading the way out of the carnage. A large, burly man, presumably the bar owner, stopped in front of the pair and gripped Cipher by the collar of his dress shirt, spitting in his face.

“ _You insane motherfucker! I called the police! Don’t you **ever**  set foot in this fucking bar again Bill, you hear me?”_

With a chuckle, the demon’s grip flashed to the man’s throat, squeezing to the point where his eyes were nearly bulging out of his skull. Bill threw him clean across the room like a rag doll and snorted. “No worries, buddy. You won’t have to worry about me coming back anytime soon.”

The chaos ensued as the patrons screamed. Cipher kept a firm grip on Rick’s shoulders, and with every step they took closer to the exit, the hotter the room grew in temperature. A blazing blue flame emerged from every square inch of stucco wall and wooden floor, leaving a trail of smoke and ash in the demon’s wake until the screams of each bar patron were doused by the roar of the fire, charred flesh melting off bone and conglomerating into a dark crimson lake of blood and muscle chunks onto the ground.

They stepped out of the establishment, and with another snap of Bill’s fingers the building blew apart in a rather sudden combustion, stray debris smashing into police cars as the sirens rang over the thunderous sounds of the bar set alight. Cipher smirked.

“You know, given how many times I’ve done this in the past week alone, you think they’d  _at least_ start sending fire trucks every time they got a call about a bar fight.”

==========================================================

Rick stood in silence, blood dripping thickly down his knuckles and spattering into the floor as he waited for a response. When Bill finally spoke the sentiment he expressed entirely matched his own; destroy everything, keep moving,  _do it again._

The hand that grasped his shoulder felt less like a weight and more like a weight lifted and held the promise of someone to share his horrors with and someone who could show him  _more_  of them. He needed an anchor, something to ground him and Bill was the only being he had met who felt steady and strong enough to do the job. Rick was fiercely independence and defiantly stubborn yet somehow he felt strangely aligned to this powerful stranger and when directed towards the door he followed willingly, without question. 

He watched quietly with a wry smile, unconsciously leaning into Bill as he watched the demon throw a hefty man twice his size across the room as if he weighed no more than a baseball. As Bill directed him out of the door, gripping tightly across his shoulders, he could hear all hell breaking loose behind them and could feel the heat of it at his heels.

As they reached the door he turned to look back but could see nothing through the bright white hot heat and blue flame. The inferno had engulfed everyone and everything, yet he and Bill remained completely untouched. When they stepped through the door and onto the cold dark streets, he was finally able to breathe. He was about to speak when he heard a crackle and a hiss, the only precursor to the gigantic explosion which erupted behind them. Instinctively crouching and covering his head, glass, wood and flame took aim at him in a cataclysmic blast of jagged splinters and sharp shards. Immediately his hands shot up to his face before smoothing down his torso to assess the damage,  _no_ , nothing, not even a scratch. They had both come out of the situation completely unscathed. 

The stark shock was evident on Rick’s face, he didn’t share the demon’s cool, composed stance, it had been stripped from him. Instead, he stood in awe, his eyes searching Bill’s for any sign that he understood the power of what he was feeling. 

 _“You’re magnificent.”_  he finally gasped, almost embarrassed by how overwhelmed he felt, it wasn’t often he spoke his mind like this.

“ _Show me more.”_

**\----------------------------**

 “Oh handsome you haven’t even seen  _half_  of what I can do yet - And if you think that was magnificent, you should see me in the sheets.” The demon shot the boy a sly grin, moving to light another cigarette and offering one to Rick.

Bill took a moment to stare at his handiwork, the street now littered with debris, flames and bodies. He took a deep breath, allowing the scent of smouldering wood and skin to flood his senses as the smoke and ash filled his lungs. There was nothing sweeter than the lick of flame, especially watching what it was capable of when unleashed…What  _he_  was capable of when unleashed.

He glanced back to the young man next to him, smirking at his expression. Rick was rendered comatose in a state of awe, eyes widened like a deer in the headlights. He was just a boy - a murderous one, one with so much power and blackness deep within him that the demon couldn’t help but latch himself onto his aura. Rick knew of the talents he possessed, that was something Cipher could detect without a doubt. But the boy was yearning for guidance, someone to show him how to wield his own streak of madness. 

Bill was not usually one to bother with an “apprentice” of any sort, and if he said he would it was often a ploy to trick some incompetent human hell-bent on their own ego. But this boy was not just anybody, no. The demon wanted to reach within the depths of Rick’s heart, wrap himself around the coal-black center, and never let go. Bill wanted to mold the potential of his insanity, teach him how to revel in it. He could see him in his future. He could see him as an  _equal._

Cipher slowly approached the boy, each step backing him into the opposite wall of the alley way. The scenery of the burning embers illuminated the demon from behind, creating a most sinister halo for the unholiest of entities. He reached a hand out to Rick’s face, gently caressing the young man’s sharp jaw line as he smiled down upon him with reverence.

“Tell me Ricky, what do you want me to show you?”

\----------------------------

The sly grin that spread across Bill’s face prompted a wave of nervous energy to roll in the Rick’s abdomen, one which crashed heavily in his gut as he slowly eased a cigarette from the demon’s packet and began to consider whether that  _might_ be an invitation. 

The area they were standing in looked like a war zone; glass, wood, and brick littered the street, embedded in vehicles and burning in bushes. Charred bodies lay scattered across the roadside while the shrill sound of sirens echoed in the distance, piercing through the thickly acrid air. All of this surrounded them and yet Rick heard and saw _nothing_ ; there was _only_ Bill, it was as if the two of them existed in some kind of vacuum, completely unaffected by anything but each other. 

It had been a long time since anyone had been reckless enough to attempt to back Rick against a wall but as the demon approached he found himself doing exactly that, stumbling back until his body hit brick, the unexpected jolt causing him to drop his cigarette. As Bill reached to run his hand across his tightened jaw, he was immediately reminded of the tender caress the demon had blessed the boy in the bar with before Rick had torn out the kid’s throat. The act also reminding him that there was still every chance this could all go spectacularly wrong and he could end up a steaming pile of blood and bone. 

His stomach lurched as he hear Bill’s question, a wave of nausea shooting through his system as he realized how he was about to react and felt completely helpless to stop himself. Reaching forward he slid his fingers down the lapels of Cipher’s suit then gripped the material to pull the demon closer, so close their noses were nearly touching

“ _Show me how you taste.”_  He whispered, his voice raw with arousal, his tone more pleading than demanding. Without considering the consequences he crushed his lips against Bill’s, slowly, cautiously, with complete and utter veneration and in that brief moment tasted something primordially powerful, saturated in sin.

As he continued to speak breathlessly to the demon he punctuated the gaps between his words with more of these desperate hungry kisses. _“Sh-show me everything you are…………show me what I-I am…………show me what I will become………show me what **you can make me**.”_

\----------------------------

The demon was expecting a number of different reactions, but a  _kiss_  certainly wasn’t one of them.

As Rick’s lips crashed against his own, Bill quickly wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, pulling him against his body. The kid tasted like the very definition of temptation - the sweet burn of alcohol and the tang of cigarettes, all roped into one sinful sensation. The pleas fell from the kid’s lips, obviously entranced by the demon. Bill couldn’t help but take advantage, gripping the back of his neck tightly, watching as Rick’s body faltered a bit under his hold, hazel eyes heavy with lust.

“What I can make you?” The demon chuckled, leaning into the boy’s ear. “I can make you  ** _anything_**  you want to be.”

He debated, glancing over the carnage behind them. Bill wanted to fuck him here, turn Rick into a mess equal to their surroundings. But  _no._ His gaze fell back into that awestruck stare and realized he needed to claim this boy  _properly._

A lewd grin spread across his face, the demon kept Rick in his arms, moving to stand behind him and covering the boy’s eyes. The blare of the police sirens and crackling of the flames faded away with the scent of smoke and death. All was silent, all was dark.

Bill retracted his hand, but kept a firm grip around Rick’s waist as he revealed the scene. A small bedroom in a London flat- rather bare except for a couple necessities, so it appeared in the dim light. Black silk sheets and pillows with gold accenting, and a glint of silver that drew the eye to the headboard of the bed frame.

Handcuffs.

The blond pressed his lips to the top of the young man’s head, fingers digging into his hips as if Rick were a prize, a trophy he had rightfully earned and wouldn’t dare let out of his grasp. His breath fell heavy against the nape of the boy’s neck, voice barely above a whisper.

“But for tonight, I’m making you  ** _mine.”_**

 

\---------------------

Rick released a sharp involuntary shudder, slightly stumbling against the demon as he felt a firm hand domineeringly grip the back of his neck. Rick wanted to be more powerful and unyielding, to be stronger, smarter and more cunning; he wanted to be an insurmountable and undeniable force to be reckoned with and it seemed the demon was proclaiming he could make him all of these things and  _more_. The rational part of his mind that would remind him never to trust a hell demon that offers you the world, had been completely dulled into silence by need and lust, his internal warnings easily crushed under the weight of his own desire.

Rick’s breath hitched as he felt the demon slip around to take up position at his rear, he had no idea what Bill had intended for him, but he was desperate to find out. Feeling Bill’s warm hands slide over his eyes to blind him, he did not protest, nor did he struggle; instead he waited in respectful silence for the demon to release him. For a brief moment the chill in the air disappeared and the cacophony of sounds which had surrounded them receded to be replaced with absolute silence. It felt like they were standing in a vacuum, no air, no light, no sound, no heat,  _nothing_  and that nothingness instantly put Rick on edge, immediately wondering if he had somehow been plucked from existence. Slowly he felt himself decompress as the strange atmosphere he had been suspended in started to fall away. When Bill finally allowed him to see, his eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim light as he peered into the room. They were in a bedroom it seemed, one very similar to his own in fact; it had all the hallmarks of someone who had never truly settled and was ultimately ready to leave at just the drop of a hat.

Naturally Rick’s eyes surveyed the room looking for all available exits and potential weapons, it was no reflection on Bill; it was simply something the young man had become accustomed to doing when he found himself somewhere new. It didn’t take him long to spot the handcuffs which at first looked like they were simply draped around the headboard but after closer inspection were clearly drilled through it and into the wall.

The fingers that suddenly gripped his hips were possessive and tugged with authority and it occurred to Rick that he’d never allowed anyone to hold him this way before and the sensation of it was as much unsettling as it was arousing. Rick was a predator, he had been for some time now and to feel himself slide into the position of prey was as much thrilling as it was terrifying. 

If the heat of Bill’s whiskey breath on the back of his neck hadn’t been enough to make his knees weak, the demon’s words certainly were.  

 _“It’s everything I want.”_  He replied firmly, smoothing his hands down Bill’s arms and encouraging him to grip harder,  _painfully_  hard. “ _I’m all yours, play with me.”_

\---------------------

Bill smirked as the boy’s eyes shifted around the room.  _Looking for a defence? For an escape?…Clever._

The demon’s hands, as if beckoned by Rick’s touch of reverence, dug only further at his flesh, holding the young man in a grip so tight not even death itself could tear him from Bill’s arms. His teeth grazed the boy’s skin, jaw to collar bone. So smooth, so bare. A heat rose to the demon’s fingertips, tinging Rick’s flesh with a small  _hiss._ And as soon as the words “play with me” fell from the younger’s lips, a deep-seeded, possessive craving took hold of Cipher. Only one thought flashed in his mind:  _Claim him._

“You can look for  _all_ of the ways out you can fathom, Sanchez.”

Using his clawing grip on the boy as leverage, he spun Rick around to face him, the commanding hold returning to the young man’s arms as Bill’s amber eyes burned with a raging hot intensity. 

“ _No one gets away from me.”_

The demon threw the boy back onto the black sheets, the manic grin returning to his face as he watched his guest intently, slipping onto the mattress and sliding on top of him. He leaned low, growling hot into Rick’s ear. 

“I don’t  _play_ , kid. I  _own_. You’re not a toy. You’re a blank canvas, and you need someone to do that body some goddamn  _justice_. So as far as I’m concerned,” he sneered, “you’re mine for the fucking taking.” Bill’s hands flashed to the younger man’s wrists, reaching for the handcuffs attached to the frame of the bed and promptly securing Rick into their tight metal hold.

“No…I’m not going to play with you, Ricky.”

The chaotic, chilling laugh erupted from the demon’s throat once again as he snapped his fingers, a small blue flame flickering at the tips of his nails. Slowly, Bill drew his flaming hand closer to the boy’s chest until it seared clean through the cotton fabric of his shirt and gently singed his once-clean skin.

“ ** _I’m going to burn you.”_**

**_\-------------------------_ **

“ _I don’t want out.”_  He replied calmly, his eyes softly closing as the demon’s grip grew tighter and tighter. When Rick was practically spun on the spot he fought to sustain his balance and as Bill grasped his arms his eyes flickered open in surprise at the motion to meet with the demon’s.  _“There’s nothing out there for me.”_  He replied, returning the demon’s crazed stare with equal intensity. Apprehension and anticipation were twisting in his gut with such fervour that it made him feel light headed; he’d never felt so vulnerable in the company of another and although he felt the need to trust Bill, he couldn’t ignore the fact this man was infinitely dangerous and could easily turn on him if the mood took him. 

The wind was knocked out of his lungs as the demon threw him onto the bed with what appeared to be very little effort. Each step Bill took towards him was achingly slow and purposeful and made him feel utterly stalked. He watched in silence as Bill slipped sinuously onto the bed and crawled towards him then crawled  _up_  him. Those amber eyes and twisted smile were the only things which confirmed this man was not what he seemed, that he was not just the beautiful, toned blonde before him,  _no_ , he was more, so much  _more_. The knowledge made every muscle in Rick’s body; the body now pinned under Bill, go unbelievably rigid with trepidation. Bill’s voice was nothing more than a lowly growl now, its edges torn with arousal, his words both daring and daunting. Rick had no witty comebacks to offer, no teasing words to taunt and no protest whatsoever to being bound to the demon’s bed; he wanted this, he’d never wanted anything so badly in his life. 

The shrill laugh that erupted from the demon as his palms fired with flame caused two emotions Rick was fairly unaccustomed to, to flare inside of him; fear and an appetite for self-destruction. Glancing down he watched as his shirt was scorched from him and the demon’s touch charred his chest, _“Fuck..”_ he breathed desperately as the heat from Bill’s hands singed his skin. 

 _“Take me, take everything.”_  He gasped with wide, frantic eyes, pulling on his restraints and for the first time enjoying the feeling of capture.  _“Burn me, reduce me to cinder and smoke, make me yours.”_

\-------------------

“ _That’s a **good**  boy.”_

The demon crawled up Rick’s body, straddling his knees over either side of his hips, grinding their erections against each other. Bill’s chaotic laugh resonated against the walls of the quaint bedroom, making the pecks and bites he planted along the soft skin of the young man’s neck all the more threatening. The sharp edge of the demon’s canines broke through the delicate patch stretched just above his victim’s collar bone, bloodletting small pin-pricks of crimson as they swelled to the surface in warm bubbles. Bill eagerly lapped at the tiny pools of blood, licking his lips.

“Youth just tastes so  _damn_  sweet.”

Without prior warning, the heat gathering at the tips of his fingers intensified to a searing heat. He didn’t want to just singe the hair off of Rick’s young, velvet skin. No, he felt a need to  _brand_  him.  _Mark him._ Bill clawed at his skin and dragged his nails down the boy’s sides in one long swipe, leaving long, charred lines of fire-licked tissue in his wake.

“You think I want to  _reduce you?”_  he breathed into Rick’s ear, a pleased growl escaping his throat as the burned man writhed and whimpered beneath him. “You really think I want to have you melt into a puddle below me, shaking and quivering like a little fucking puppy?” Bill scoffed. “If I wanted a plaything I would have just shoved you on your knees in the bathroom of that piss-poor bar and have been done with you. I know a fucking twink when I see one, kid. _And you’re no twink.”_

The demon reached behind him, ripping the fabric from the bottom half of Rick’s body, exposing his erection to the cold air of the room. Bill grinned, slinking his toned body back down to sit between the boy’s legs, giving the hardened cock in front of him a long, teasing lick. His hands, still lit by the bright blue flame, flashed to the boy’s hips, holding him firmly against the bed.

“I don’t want  _obedience_ from you. I want  ** _defiance_**. I don’t want to destroy you with my fire, I want to  ** _baptize_**  you with it.”

And slowly, the blond’s warm, wet mouth sank down Rick’s length.

\--------------------------

Calling him a ‘good boy’ caused an involuntary twitch to convulse at the corner of Rick’s lip; he wasn’t used to being addressed like this, it felt subjugating and his natural resistance to it was difficult to fully suppress. The feeling however was quickly swept away by the salacious sensation of the demon grinding his hardened erection across his own equally aroused length. As Bill’s sharp incisors pierced his skin he felt a trickle of blood drip down his neck and sighed in response as the demon lapped it up like wine, tilting his head back to allow the demon greater access, he groaned with shameful pleasure. The enjoyment however was short lived and was quickly replaced by the sensation of his own charring flesh, the smell of which slowly began to engulf them both. As the demon’s fingers burned long dark scorch marks down both of his sides he struggled to maintain composure;  _fuck_ , it hurt like hell, it  _burned_  like hell. “ _Jesus…”_  He stammered as his entire body jerked away in reaction but failed to pull away, forcing him to bite down on his bottom lip as he attempted and failed to remain silent.  

He listened to the demon intently, his dark hazel eyes glittering in the dark, reflecting the amber hue of Bill’s which were constantly and firmly fixed on him. The demon’s words burned into Rick as much as those blazing fingers did; he was far too dangerous to be anyone’s ‘plaything’ and in time the demon would learn this. 

Before he could protest however, Bill had ripped off more of his clothing and was now staring down at the shamelessly hard erection his treatment had prompted to blossom between Rick’s thighs. _Fuck_ , he couldn’t ever remember another time when he’d been this damn hard, this suave Motherfucker had him flustered, there was no doubt about it; his body was betraying his every instinct to remain in control. 

The hot hands which scalded his hips like boiling water held him steadfastly to the bed and he could nothing but watch as the demon licked a long wet swathe up his expectant member.  _“I’m a predator, not a puppy, demon.”_  He finally responded, giving the other a look of unadulterated insolence.  _“Don’t make the mistake of confusing respect for obedience_ ….” His words faltered as the demon’s head sank down and the wet-warm of Bill’s mouth slowly encased his entire length, momentarily wiping his mind.  _“Fuck…Bill…”_  he gasped desperately, pulling on the handcuffs and writhing against the grip of those burning hands still clutching tightly onto his hips. _“I-I want…I want you, hurt me, **hurt me more.”**_

**\------------------------**

The demon moaned around Rick’s cock in response, allowing the vibrations of his throat to tremor through the boy’s writhing body. The blond could swear that his words were fueling the flame at his palms like coal. He couldn’t get enough of the sheer sight of him: this kid was gorgeous, pulling on his restraints, revealing his inner turmoil between wanting to submit to Bill and wanting to prove himself. Much to the demon’s satisfaction, the submissive side was winning. And that wild, dark look in those shining hazel eyes that had entranced him from the moment Rick had stepped foot in the bar… It was a look that suggested there was something deep within this young man: something dangerous, something animalistic, and something that Cipher wanted to unleash.

And that’s when the demon realized that he was utterly smitten.

Bill continued to slowly glide up and down the boy’s thick length with reverence, allowing Rick to be consumed by the tight ring of muscle at the back of his throat. The delicious sounds echoing against the walls of the room made the flame crackle and snap, scarring his partner sufficiently from the intense white-hot blaze. But the demon’s own erection began to twitch - reddened and swollen with need. His mouth popped off of the kid’s cock, and as Bill licked his lips he slid forward to loom over Rick once again. He leaned down to press their lips together, allowing him to taste himself as Cipher’s hips shuffled forward.

There was no preparation other than the stray drops of saliva. The demon carefully positioned himself, pushing slowly into Rick past the tight pink barrier and allowing the warmth of the kid’s insides to consume him and further ignite his hunger. Bill’s amber eyes rolled back into his head at the sensation, and the flames at his fingertips were fed with brilliant bursts of bright colour. His pace quickened, and soon there was just them; the sound of skin against skin, the symphony of their moans echoing together to fill the room, and the crackle of the hot, stinging fire. The blonde’s hands groped every possible inch of Rick’s skin, rendering the young man beneath him a littered canvas of black and red.

“Oh I want to hurt you, baby,” he growled against the other’s neck. “It’s all I’ve wanted since I laid my eyes on you.”

\--------------------

At those moments when Rick’s eyes weren’t shut in concentration of his own pleasure they were firmly set on Bill, watching this beautiful blonde with literal sunrise eyes slip his slick lips up and back down his erect length with tense suction that was so powerful it made his head spin. Every now and again he was forced to cry out as the demon’s poker-hot palms burned his skin, singing strips of his own design. Rick wasn’t used to receiving pain, only inflicting it, but already he could tell he seemed to a developing a taste for it, one which would only grow given time. He watched in silence as the demon released him from the delicious wet warmth of his impressive throat and crawled up his body to lock him in a salty kiss, which he returned with a light groan. 

He watched the demon drip a long thick length of spit between his legs and already knew this was going to hurt and for some reason it seemed entirely appropriate that it should. As Bill thrust in hard, the demon was rewarded with a wanton moan that was dragged out of Rick and seemed to fill the room with its desperate resonance.

Bill’s rhythmic deep pace was overwhelming and commanded all of his attention, he could barely think; stripped of cognition he was reduced to nothing more than a heavy, writhing ball of sickly sweet sensation, making satisfied noises that admittedly he was unsure if he ever made before. Being rendered unable to concentrate on anything but this full feeling, this relentless rhythm and salacious sensation was effective at blocking out all of his intrusive thoughts and in doing so it created a beautiful simplicity. This simplicity however was entirely corrupted as the demon explored every bare inch of his skin, smoothing flaming hands across him to lightly char him all over, leaving angry streaks of red and blackened streaks of ash all over his body.

As Bill continued to press down on him and push into him, he opened his eyes and stared intensely at the demon, aware that his expression communicated more than Bill ever needed to know, should ever  _get_  to know. He wanted to close his eyes and hide from him, to conceal how much he was enjoying being abused like this, but he couldn’t tear his eyes off the demon’s face. Bill’s eyes were glowing and wild, perfectly matching his voice which was strained with arousal and voiced thoughts which clearly established the demon’s desire for him.

 _“I thought…”_  He was so overcome with sensation he struggled to push words out _. “The moment I laid eyes on you I wanted to kill you, to make you beg, to watch you bleed out on my floor…I…I had no idea what you…I…”_ He gritted his teeth as the demon pushed in harder, meaner _. “Fuck, I need this.”_

\-------------------------

Bill could feel himself buckling, knees and elbows weakening as he thrust into the boy with full force. The sounds escaping Rick’s throat only encouraged him. Fuck, the demon wanted encouragement. He wanted to feel the kid’s insides clench around him as he pulled them apart, ripping him from the inside out into his own writhing masterpiece. A red flush was rising to the demon’s cheeks as his partner spoke, declaring his necessity for Cipher’s destruction in between his moans and cries. There was a blur in his thoughts, rattling his head as he swore that Rick’s affirmations of pleasure were louder than his own.

“Of course I know you need this.” Bill pressed his sweat-slick forehead against the boy’s, his predatory grin falling onto his face again. “I know what  _everyone_  needs.”

When Rick’s body arched upwards again, the demon’s hands released their tight grip and flashed to his shoulder blades, sinking his hands into his skin as if they were claws, searing hot and razor sharp. “Wanted to kill me, hm? Boy you got some balls! I think you’ve just about earned your wings, kid.”

He wanted the boy to feel it all - the mix of antagonizing pain and smouldering pleasure, all provided by one fell swipe of the demon’s nails, ripping open his skin and charring the bleeding wounds black as coal. Bill’s high pitched laughter drowned out Rick’s moans and curses, staring down at him through wide amber eyes and cackling in his face.

“ _That’s it, gorgeous. **Sing for me**_.”

\------------------

Bill had been holding him on the edges of pleasure and pain, dealing both in equal measure, the brutal sensation of each charring burn twinned with the satisfying sensation of each deep greedy thrust. This perfect blend however was completely disrupted as the demon dragged the tips of his fingers through his marred raw skin, wiping away the top layers to carve bloody gaping grooves which ran down the length of his sides as he continued to violently fuck him. The pain was almost too much to bear and caused the young Rick, who was far more accustomed to inflicting pain than receiving it, to desperately cry out, a hoarse helpless sound escaped his throat and was projected straight into the smiling demon’s face. It was a sound which if made material he was sure the demon would eat up before coming back for ‘seconds.’ Rick was normally quiet during sex, strangely so and was used to remaining calm and in control until the moment of climax, uttering few words, his thoughts expressed mainly through a serious of intense stares and glares. Bill however wanted to hear him scream, which was fortunate because once he’d started he found it difficult to stop. It was like something inside him had ruptured, a hemorrhage of rage which poured out in furious groans and frantic wails; a cacophony which bounced off the walls and filled every space between them. 

 _“Please…”_  he spluttered, immediately flushing bright red; Rick has never begged for anything in his life, but in this moment, this moment of being crushed under the most absolute and undeniable power he’d ever encountered, he felt the need to ask permission to cum, anything short of that seemed insolent to him. 

\-------------------------

It was in this moment that Cipher realized he had knocked the boy’s wall of resolve into a pile of rubble and dust. He had a feeling that Rick was not the vocal type, not one to let his pleasure be heard, and the demon was making appreciative noises of his own. He allowed his own moans to mingle with the wailing noises of the young man underneath him. Despite the obvious power he held over his partner, despite feeling that he had a  _right_  to hear him scream, Bill knew deep down that this was a privilege to listen to the beautiful boy vocalize and affirm his approaching climax.

The demon’s own cheeks burned with a blush that matched Rick’s. Hearing him say ‘ _please’_  somehow made this encounter all the more filthy, all the more a success. Bill grinned, driving into the boy as fast as he could. He had been so caught up in the symphony of desperate cries and slapping skin that he almost hadn’t noticed the knot forming in the pit of his stomach. And when it threatened to release, he quickly nodded in response to the boy’s plea, barely able to form words as he felt his cock twitch inside of Rick. The demon spoke through gritted teeth, voice a low, commanding growl.

“Fuck… _Yes… **Now.”**_

**_\--------------------------------_ **

Rick felt  _overwhelmed_ , the pain the demon had dealt him had punched a crack in his dam, the one painstakingly erected to hold everything back, everything in its right place and that trickle of emotion which had leaked from it was quickly becoming an unbearable torrent, one that threatened to drown him with its intensity. Rick rarely shared anything real about himself with others and in truth, before tonight, he had been starting to doubt there was anything real left. They’d been together for all but a few hours and already he felt  _changed_. He felt sick and incredible all at once pinned under this demon of absolute chaos who was staring down at him like he was more than just something to  _fuck_ , more than just something to  _fear_. 

Hearing Bill’s words he released a deep breath and without much warning, desperately exploded all over his own stomach. In the process he also manged to coat Bill’s torso with thick silky ribbons of warm cum, each shot up and out of him in time to heaving low groans and embarrassingly loud moans as he pulled on his chains. Not once did he break eye contact with Bill; he wanted to keep the demon present for every moment of it, trying desperately to express without words that this was a gift, an experience he had never had with anyone else. 

\----------------------

Watching the boy finally break under him sent Cipher over the edge, painting Rick’s insides white with the last of a few sporadic, weakening thrusts. His gaze remained level with the younger man’s at each moment, allowing the demon’s head to fall and press his sweat-slicked forehead against his partner’s as he rode out his climax, desperately burying himself deeper into Rick until his knees weakened from underneath him. For a moment, he stayed there, staring back in silence at dark hazel pools that reflected splinters of his own gold, listening to the moans falling and fading from the kid’s lips. In this ordeal, the entirety of a predator-prey dynamic had been utterly and completely demolished. Cipher felt no need to destroy, no need to demolish - he had left that craving buried underneath the rubble, ash and dust of the now-smouldering bar. He only wanted to  _admire_. To  _be_  admired.

Bill reached above his head to free his partner’s arms from the restraints, falling back onto the bed at Rick’s side as he fought to still catch his breath. Sweaty, mind-muddled, and thoroughly exhausted, he could barely keep his eyes open. Once he managed to, however, his lazy stare focused only on the young man next to him, the rest of the room had been seemingly sucked into a vacuum- the only thing that existed at this very moment was Rick. Finally, the demon found the words.

“Fucking hell we should uh…We should do that again.”

Little did they know it was something they would _never_ stop doing.

\--------------------

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> The fiction entitled Vegas Lights (1979) is set two years later and should be read next.


End file.
